Deletrea R-O-M-A-N-C-E
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Gemma Farley: elegante, inteligente, práctica. Oliver Wood: un soñador apasionado por el Quidditch. Él piensa que ella es linda. Ella piensa que él es un tonto. Él no puede comprender que alguien no disfrute de su deporte favorito. A ella le preocupa que una Quaffle le pegue muy duro en la cabeza. Ambos tienen mucho que aprender el uno del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Probando, probando...

Aquí estoy con una historia más de Harry Potter, en capítulos cortos, esta vez un Oliver/Gemma que me ha encantado escribir.

 **Dissclaimer:** Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un poco.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", para Sly Warrington.**

* * *

 ** _"Algunas veces, odio cada palabra que dices_**

 ** _Algunas veces quiero abofetearte en el rostro." True Love, P!nk._**

* * *

 **1\. Las cosas estúpidas que dices.**

Oliver siempre había sabido que dedicaría su vida al Quidditch. Lo supo desde que era un niño, desde que su madre lo llevó a un juego de los Puddlemere United, y desde la primera vez que se subió en una escoba, una Barredora, que su padre le regaló cuando tenía 6 años.

En ese momento, cuando había conseguido jugar su primer partido oficial con el Puddlemere, no le importaba mucho haber acabado con un brazo roto al final y una contusión, acostado en la camilla de su sala en San Mungo. Pequeñeces, comparado con el logro de estar cumpliendo sus sueños.

\- Wood, solías ser Capitán de Gryffindor, ¿no es así?

\- Si, aunque de eso hace ya un par de años.

La sanadora que llegó junto a su cama era una mujer joven, muy bonita, de largo pelo rubio oscuro y ondulado, y ojos color canela. ¿Cómo sabía que él había estado en Gryffindor? Sin duda la recordaría si hubiera estado en su mismo año.

\- ¿No conocíamos?

\- No, por supuesto que no, – dijo ella, riendo, mientras sacaba a cuentagotas una poción de color oscuro para ponerla en el vaso que estaba junto a su cama – yo estaba un año adelantada a ti, pero mi amigo Terence vivía rechinando los dientes cada vez que Gryffindor se hacía con la victoria.

Ah, entonces la chica había estado en Slytherin. Eso explicaba que no la reconociera. La rivalidad entre las casas había sido una gran parte de su vida en Hogwarts, sobretodo como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Gemma Farley. – dijo ella, pasándole el vaso – Tómate esto. Tuviste suerte de que te trajeran a tiempo, y de que el Sanador Collins estuviera por aquí – ella frunció el ceño, mientras él se bebía la poción, que por cierto estaba asquerosa – no entiendo esa obsesión de ustedes jugadores de Quidditch por matarse a sí mismos en el juego.

\- No es gran cosa, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! – bufó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con reprobación - ¿tienes idea del daño permanente que pudiste sufrir en la cabeza si te hubieran atendido unos minutos más tarde? Jugadores de Quidditch, siempre creyendo que vale la pena arriesgar la vida por sus tonterías…

\- El Quidditch no es una tontería – dijo Oliver, frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad, le resultaba difícil entender que hubiera personas que no disfrutaran del juego, como la mujer que tenía enfrente de él.

\- Déjame adivinar. Tú morirías en el intento de ganar un juego.

Él lo consideró por un momento.

\- Si hubiera un campeonato importante de por medio… - entonces la gloria lo recompensaría todo.

Ella volvió a reír.

\- Mira qué cosas estúpidas dices, Wood.

\- Siento mucho que no hayas aprendido a apreciar el Quidditch, Farley. Qué triste vida debe ser.

Gemma arqueó una ceja, su risa se desvaneció.

\- Al menos mi perspectiva de vida contempla más años y una mayor salud mental que la tuya, Wood. Qué triste que no sepas que hay mucho más que disfrutar en la vida además del Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

_"No hay nadie exactamente como tú_

 _Tú echas abajo todos mis botones_

 _Sé que la vida apestaría sin ti" True Love, P!nk._

* * *

 **2\. Aquí estás, otra vez.**

Gemma miró al cielo, que comenzaba a aclararse. Las noticias sobre la caída del Que-No-debe-ser-Nombrado acababan de llegar a San Mungo, junto con una gran cantidad de heridos que requerían atención urgente.

Su familia hasta entonces había vivido en relativa seguridad, al ser de una familia tradicionalmente mágica, pero con la locura de esa guerra y de las noticias que llegaban, no podía estar segura de nada.

Se preguntaba cómo se encontrarían sus padres y su hermano menor en ese momento. ¿Habría él logrado salir del colegio a tiempo? Jeremy estaba apenas en su quinto año, demasiado pequeño para luchar o defenderse, pero Gemma veía que había alumnos, algunos bastante jóvenes, entre los que llegaban. Aquello le resultaba indignante.

\- McGonagall hizo evacuar a todos los estudiantes menores de edad. Parece que todos lograron escapar – oyó a alguien explicar y trató de tranquilizarse.

Su primera obligación como Sanadora, tal como el Sanador Collins le repetía constantemente durante su entrenamiento, era con sus pacientes.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarlo, por favor? – un hombre alto y de aspecto desaliñado se acercó a ella, cargando a otro chico que parecía mucho más joven, y que apenas parecía consciente – logramos hacer que parara de sangrar, pero parece que recibió alguna maldición más grave…

\- Sígueme, ponlo aquí – le indicó ella rápidamente, sacando su varita para averiguar cuál había sido la maldición que le había alcanzado. – Perdió de verdad mucha sangre, iré por una poción… Quédate con él en lo que vuelvo.

\- Te recuerdo, tú eres Gemma, ¿verdad?

Sólo entonces, en medio de la locura y el ajetreo de ese momento, ella se tomó el tiempo para mirarlo a la cara. Realmente, a pesar de la suciedad del polvo y la sangre seca, y el obvio cansancio, Oliver Wood seguía siendo guapo.

Por supuesto que él, un Gryffindor hecho y derecho, se lanzaría a esa batalla no planeada sin dudar. Al menos, la cosa le había salido bien.

\- Wood, me alegra ver que tu perspectiva de vida sobrepasa lo que pensé.

Él le sonrió, y ella siguió su camino en medio de todos los heridos que seguían llegando, las personas a quienes tenía que agradecer por hacer lo que ella no había tenido el valor de hacer. Con una nueva energía, comenzó a ordenar las cosas:

\- Necesitamos gente que ayude a los sanadores en el piso de arriba, ¡Ey, tú, ve y lávate, que hay batas extra en la última puerta de este pasillo! – eso implicaba un poco de gritar a diestra y siniestra – ¡Clara, lleva pociones fortificadoras a Brown, las necesita ahora mismo!

Cuando acabara todo, iría a casa a ver a su familia. Tenía la esperanza de que todo estuviera bien, y por fin, ya no tendrían que vivir con el miedo de que un déspota loco se las tomara con ellos algún día.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Al mismo tiempo, quiero abrazarte,_**

 ** _Quiero envolver con mis manos tu cuello" True Love, P!nk._**

* * *

 **3\. Haces que me enoje…**

Oliver estaba saliendo de la tienda de artículos para escobas cuando la vio, del otro lado de la calle, cargada de bolsas que apenas lograba manejar mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta del boticario.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Wood, hola.

\- Sabes, puedes llamarme Oliver.

Ella no dijo nada, porque no quería entrar en la discusión sobre cómo ellos no eran suficientemente cercanos para que lo llamara por su nombre. En verdad algo de ayuda con sus bolsas no le vendría mal.

\- Ten cuidado, hay ingredientes delicados allí dentro – dijo ella mientras le tendía dos de las bolsas. – Sólo voy al Caldero Chorreante, pero gracias por la ayuda.

\- Así que también tienes días libres.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Todos tenemos días libres, Wood. Aunque dudo que eso lo sepas, ya que seguramente tu único pasatiempo fuera del trabajo es seguir jugando al Quidditch.

\- Mantenerse en forma es importante para cualquier jugador.

\- ¿Al menos tienes otra cosa que te guste hacer además de jugar al Quidditch?

\- ¿Por qué te disgusta a ti el Quidditch?

\- Veo cómo se lastiman absurdamente cada vez que juegan un partido, ¿no es ése un motivo suficiente? Es un juego de brutos.

Oliver bufó, incrédulo ante lo que oía.

\- ¿Alguna vez has subido a una escoba?

\- Sí, y es aterrador.

\- Entonces algo debiste estar haciendo mal.

Gemma frunció el ceño.

\- En serio, ¿sabes tener una conversación sobre algo más que el Quidditch?

Oliver suspiró. Tenía que darse por vencido, por el momento.

\- En realidad, quería darte las gracias. El otro día, salvaste la vida de un amigo mío.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Es mi trabajo, no tienes que darme las gracias.

\- Sí, claro que sí – dijo él con fervor.

Ella evitó su mirada, sintiéndose sofocada de repente.

El hombre sabía exasperarla, enojarla incluso… pero también parecía tener en sus ojos la clave exacta para ablandarla otra vez.

Llegaron al caldero chorreante, y Gemma divisó a su padre y a Jeremy esperando sentados en una de las mesas.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Oliver.

A él le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se girara, y se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Me enojas tanto que me pregunto a mí misma_**

 ** _Por qué todavía estoy aquí, o a dónde podría ir" True Love._**

* * *

 **4\. Cállate de una vez.**

La lista de prioridades de Oliver había sido la misma desde que era un chico en el colegio. Primero, el Quidditch, y luego las chicas. Y si veía a alguien, normalmente era una persona con los mismos intereses que él, alguien con quien podría hablar sobre su equipo favorito por horas. Alguna chica linda, sencilla, sin grandes pretensiones.

El hecho de que estuviera allí, esperando en la sala de recepción de San Mungo, a que el turno de Gemma acabara por fin, estaba más allá de cualquier explicación que él pudiera dar. Ella era hermosa, sí. También era muy inteligente, y elegante desde la punta de los pelos hasta en su manera de andar, y además no le gustaba el Quidditch, lo que para él era tan importante como respirar. ¿Por qué entonces estaba allí?

Ella tenía algo, una fuerza y energía en su mirada y una dedicación en lo que hacía, que lo llevaba inevitablemente a verla. ¿Cómo, viéndola, podía él evitar estar allí?

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Me dijeron que salías a las seis hoy – contestó él – ¿Tienes algo en particular que hacer ahora mismo?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Si me necesitas para algo que obviamente no es una herida en la cabeza u otra situación urgente, tienes que avisarme con más tiempo, Wood. – dijo ella, suspirando, pero luego añadió – Aunque creo que ahora mismo tengo un par de horas libre.

Él sonrió.

\- Quiero enseñarte un lugar. Tienes que tomarme de la mano.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Para aparecernos.

Estúpido Wood y su cara bonita. Gemma estaba segura que, si no fuera por esa maldita sonrisa que le dio en ese momento, ella hubiera logrado decir que no. Pero no pudo hacerlo, así que un rato después estuvo con él, sobrevolando las montañas de los Peninos.

Era la peor idea del mundo.

\- ¡Estás loco, completamente loco, Wood!

\- ¡Sujétate fuerte! – avisó él, antes de elevarse mucho más alto en la escoba. Ella lo hizo, porque no le quedaba de otra.

Odiaba las alturas, y esa sensación de que podía caer de un momento a otro, así que se aferró con fuerza a Oliver. Cuando bajaran, lo maldeciría por atreverse a hacerle eso a ella, justo cuando había confiado en él.

\- Gemma, abre los ojos.

Ella lo hizo, y notó que efectivamente estaban mucho más alto. Desde ese punto, podía ver los valles y los pequeños pueblos bajando las montañas, los bosques y la tenue luz del sol poniéndose, acariciando apenas las nubes.

La vista era incomparable.

\- Es hermoso. – susurró.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Oliver.

\- Es… no está tan mal.

\- Está bien, Gemma. No vas a caerte de la escoba, estás conmigo.

\- ¡No pensaba que fuera a caerme! – mintió ella.

Pero desde ese momento comenzó a relajarse, y siguió disfrutando de la vista que ofrecía ese lugar hasta que, por fin, comenzaron a descender.

\- Así que, ¿no es tan malo volar, eh?

\- Tal vez – admitió ella. – Esto no tiene que ver con el Quidditch, sigo pensando que es un deporte innecesariamente peligroso.

\- Pero…

\- De todas maneras, gracias por el paseo. Ha sido… interesante. – dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa, antes de añadir – y como me vuelvas a traer a enfrentar una actividad que me cause pavor, sin advertirme antes, te juro que te mato, Oliver.

\- Sólo quería mostrarte lo que tiene de especial estar sobre una escoba. Pensé que si pudieras entender eso, no sé… la verdad es que… ehr – él se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta – Sé lo que piensas sobre el Quidditch, y es importante porque es a lo que me dedico y tú… tú y yo…

\- Ya cállate de una vez, Wood – dijo ella, tirando del cuello de su camisa – y bésame.

Él acató la orden de inmediato. Entonces Gemma comprobó que Oliver podía no ser muy bueno con las palabras, pero era muy, muy contundente con sus acciones.


End file.
